


Calamity

by Nefarious_Writings



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Asphyxiation, Character Death, Established Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, M/M, Murder, Sadness, blood mention, head damage, hopefuly, snoke is not nice, this will make you sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8065591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefarious_Writings/pseuds/Nefarious_Writings
Summary: Kylo and Hux fight to the death.





	

Hux stood before Ren, tears threatening to spill out from his eyes. The man before him lunged forward, fists white and clenched and heading for Hux’s jaw. Swiftly he dogged, taking a side step and watching Kylo stumble till he was standing in the place Hux once occupied. He heard a laugh and he glanced up at the glowing hologram above him, laughing at Kylo’s foolish move. Hux grit his teeth and was about to snap back at the figure when he felt a leg hit him behind his own, causing him to fall onto his back. The floor was cold, hard and rough agents Hux’s back. He saw and felt Kylo climb on top of him before he had a chance to get away, causing him to squirm and kick at the man above. He used his hands to grab at Kylo’s clothing, tearing at his robes and ripping the fabric away.

_Hux waited on the bridge, watching as the knight’s ship flew and docked into the docking bay on Starkiller. Swiftly, he made his way down to the hangers, greeted by a looming figure and a few of his troupes. Hux had been told about Master Ren. News had reached him from the Finalizer of Rens attitude, he was not impressed. He destroyed things regularly, had fits and tantrums, threatened workers and most of all, he never took off that damn mask. Hux could not stand people who didn’t look him in the eye._

Kylo’s eyes held so much emotion, pity, sadness and sorrow swirling around in those deep pools of brown and gold. Hux could get lost in those sad, sad eyes. They both knew their fate, and they both knew what they had to do. Kylo’s hands wrapped around his neck, closing off Hux’s airways. A silent scream left his lips, and he knew he would have to start playing dirty. Kicking Kylo in the groin, Hux managed to push the now stunned Kylo’s hands off his neck, flipping them so he was on top. Now Hux had the advantage, with a teary and whimpering Kylo beneath him. Hux took in the sight. He was shivering, his ripped tunic exposing his right and scarred shoulder. It had since healed after his battle with the scavenger, but it left a nasty scar. Hux wanted to reach out and touch the mark, but he did not allow himself the pleasure of touching Kylo, His Kylo.

_Hux watched Ren train from the safety on the other side of a blaster door. He stood huddled by the monitor next to the door, watching the small screen of Ren. He was only wearing a pair of tights and a small singlet, showing off his muscles and body. They rippled with each movement, his fists colliding with the bag with force. Every now and then he would gracefully twist his body, reaching with his foot and kicking the bag. Hux gulped. He was stunning, each elegant movement, each punch and each kick. This was the only time Hux got to see Kylo without his mask, and even though it was through a video, it was still him, and he was still mask less._

Hux and Kylo’s eyes met. Hux’s mouth was dry, and his eyes where watery. He wanted to climb out of this room and run away. He didn’t want to be here, but he had no choice. A fist collided with his face while he day dreamed, splitting his lip and causing blood to start dripping down his chin. Hux glared, his anger taking him over long enough for him to wrap his hands around Kylo’s throat, making him gasp and claw at his wrists. They also started to bleed, and the blood ran down onto Kylo’s neck. It was soft under Hux’s un-gloved hands, and just as silky as it always had been.

_His lips graced over Kylo’s Adams apple, moving to the sensitive skin behind his ear. Even If they were in a meeting room, and acting like horny teenagers grasping at each other’s clothes, Hux felt no shame. Because hearing those noises, those beautiful sounds and moans, made any shame in him disappeared. His hands went to Hux’s hair, tugging gently. “Armitage..” His name. The way it rolled off Kylo’s tongue, the way he murmured and mumbled praises into Hux ear. It was divine, it was heavenly. Kylo let a hand wander, and it wandered down Hux’s chest and to his belt, tugging hungrily._

A sudden pain shot through his body, causing him to spasm and fall off Kylo in a groan. Hux wanted to curl in on himself, crawl into Kylo’s arms and whimper. He wanted to hear his lovers words, he wanted to feel Kylo’s overly large hands around his waist, He wanted him. Instead he felt his body be lifted, then slammed down onto the cold hard floor below. Thankfully his head was fine, but he got a sudden head rush and blindness, forcing him to reach out blindly and claw at where he thought Kylo’s face was. He heard a hiss from the other and realised he had been digging into Kylo’s scar. That part of his face would always be sensitive, and never the same.

_He ran out into the snow, following the little red dot on his hollo-map. Hux was thankful now that he had installed a tracking device into his lovers belt. After a few seconds of searching, seconds that felt like hours, he found him. Kylo was surrounded in blood, pooling around him in a cape like fashion. Hux couldn’t stop himself yelling Ren’s name and running towards him, picking up Kylo’s head and laying it in his lap. Tears had pooled in the corners of his eyes, making his vision blur. Gently, softly, Rens hand moved up to touch Hux’s face, covering his cheek in blood before he fell out of consciousness. Hux cried out and the troupes that followed him ran over to the two, getting Kylo out of Hux’s arms and onto the stretcher. The way his body sank made Hux wonder if he would fall through the flimsy fabric, so he took off his jacket and made the troupes carry it under the fabric of the stretcher, just in case. He remembered the way his lips fell, and the way his eyes seemed so lifeless._

Vision came to him quickly, and Hux looked up to Kylo’s expression. He was sad, that was clear. His eyes where sad, his mouth no longer in his almost constant pout but in a frown, and his cheeks light red with Hux’s blood. Hux felt the tears come back till they spilled over his cheeks. Kylo looked like he was about to cry too, but a voice intervened. “Do not forget why you are in this situation, Master Ren..” Came Snoke’s voice, taunting and wicked. Hux would forever hate that voice. That voice that had ordered him, silenced him, directed him and domineered him. That was the voice that drove him insane with orders and commands, the voice behind the man that forced him to do things he didn’t want too, including now. He didn’t want to fight Kylo, he didn’t want to hurt him.. But he knew a fate could await him worse than death. Suddenly his head was crashed into the floor again, and again and again. Water, no, tears hit his face, and he felt Kylo’s hands around his neck. Hux’s vision was going from clear to black with each and every hit.

  
_Hux and Kylo entered the meeting chambers, both shaky and nervous. They had lost a small battle on a moon in the outer rim, to no fault of their own. Snoke had ordered them to win it, if they did not, they would face a punishment far worse than death. As it turned out Snoke knew about their relationship, and he knew how to hit them at their weakest link. The two men were ordered to battle to the death, It was the final order Hux had to follow._

Hux felt the hands around his neck tighten till he couldn’t breathe, and pain was making itself noticeable in the back of his head. Hux cried out, but not a sound was made. He could no longer feel his feet, or his hands. “Im sorry… Im so, so sorry..” Whimpered Kylo, the man’s tears hitting Hux’s paling face. “Forgive me..” He murmured, placing a kiss on Hux’s slightly parted lips. His vision was growing darker and darker, he couldn’t speak, breathe or move. All he could do was watch as his lover cried and apologised. Hux couldn’t see anything now, he could only feel, so he used his last and dying thought to project the words he had always wanted to say. The words he had known where true from day one, words he wished he had told Kylo before his final breath.

“I love you.”

Hux heard a pained wail echo around the room, before he couldn’t hear or feel anything. Nothing, nothing at all.

\----

Kylo was forced into three days of constant torture, the whole time he spent in the chamber Hux’s lifeless, pale body laid next to him. Snoke ripped apart his mind, tore everything to shreds. He took out each of Kylo’s memories and turned them sour, painted a picture to make the man believe that he had no happiness in his life, no love. Kylo screamed and cried, the whole time watching hux and his lifeless state. He was so, so pale. Hs wild red hair falling all around him, mixing with a pool of dried blood that surrounded his head.

  
_“Your must fight to the death.” Kylo glanced over at Hux, about to protest to his masters orders when he was interrupted. “If you refuse my wishes…” Snoke trailed off slightly. “You will both be subjected to days of torture. However, if you fight each other, only the winner shall experience such pain.” Snoke glanced down at the two men in amusement. Kylo looked at Hux, and Hux looked at Kylo. He could give Hux a quick death, or he could let him suffer for days, but not kill him. “Master Ren, you are not permitted to use your lightsaber or the force. Do you understand?” It was more of a command then a question. “Yes mast-“ “Now GO!” Snoke yelled, watching as the two jump back in fear._

It had been roughly three days since Hux had passed, since the order had been given. Kylo could no longer use his voice, and he was clutching to the last few breaths he had. Snoke decided to let him die of exhaustion, after under gonging three days of his torture. Kylo was laying on the ground, curled in on himself. He was close. Close to death. Slowly he slid over to Hux, laying next to the freezing corpse of his lover. Finaly, he said the words he had wanted to say for so many years, he projected them in Hux’s dead and quit mind.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to get this out here, sorry its so terribly edited.


End file.
